This is a study of college students who are believed to be at high risk for future development of psychosis. We have developed several true-false scales for psychosis proneness. These scales include anhedonia (reduced capacity for pleasure), perceptual aberration, and super-ego deficiency. We also study the role of potentiating traits as measured by scales for extreme ambivalence, extremely low self-esteem, extreme dependency, lack of self control, interpersonal aversiveness, and anxiety. Suggestive evidence on the predictive validity of the scales of psychosis-proneness is sought in (a) interview data on adjustment and psychoticlike episodes, (b) deterioration of adjustment during the college years, (c) increase in psychoticlike symptoms over a 2-year period, (d) schizophreniclike thought disorder in discourse, on the Rorschach and on the Wechsler Adult Intelligence Scale, (e) a measure of social skills, (f) other measures.